Don't Hide Things From Your Captain
by AiyanaStone
Summary: Harry falls ill and tries to hide it. Things go wrong, and things are revealed. Sick Harry, much sneezing, coughing, and some references to vomiting. Janeway/Kim Mother/Son relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own the characters and Voyager, I'm broke, and don't.

A/N: This is not only my first Voyager fic, but my first sickfic, AND my first fic centered around a parent/child relationship.

It was a dull shift. Janeway looked around, taking in her crew. She paused for a moment on Ensign Harry Kim. He looked zoned out. Kathryn smiled slightly. The shift changed, and they all left the bridge. Kathryn stopped Harry on the way out, "Bored, Ensign?"

Harry looked up, startled, "Captain?"

Janeway smiled warmly, "You didn't seem all there, Harry."

Harry relaxed, "Just a little tired, Captain."

She nodded, "Get some rest Ensign; I foresee another exciting shift like that tomorrow."

Harry smiled, "Yes, Captain." They headed for their respective quarters. Harry sagged the moment he got in the door. In truth, he was exhausted, and had a headache. He swiftly changed into his pyjamas and hopped into bed, setting his alarm for the next morning.

Harry woke with a start to his alarm. He sighed, he felt worse than the night before. He coughed to clear his scratchy throat, and sniffled experimentally a few times. Groaning, he dragged himself to the washroom and got ready for his shift.

Harry stood at the operations station, waiting for his shift to end, though it just began. He sniffled quietly. Kathryn turned to look at him. Harry did nothing, pretending nothing happened. She bought it, and turned back.

Then, much to Harry's dismay, his nose began to tickle. He twitched his nose around, hoping to quell the tickle. The tickle left. Harry relaxed slightly.

The end of Harry's shift, he hurried to a deserted corridor. He breathed in sharply, and "_Hitshoo! Tchoo! *Sniffle* Ah-Ah-Ahttcchoo!_" He groaned and headed for his quarters.

Harry sniffled pitifully the entire way to his quarter. When he got there he headed for the replicator. "Dissues" He said.

The computer beeped. "Not recognized."

Harry groaned, sniffed hard, and repeated slowly, "Tissues." A box appeared before him. He grabbed one and blew his nose harshly. Harry put his pyjamas on and curled up on his couch wrapped in a blanket. He coughed harshly, tearing at his raw throat. He sniffled and fell asleep right after setting his alarm.

"_Hetchesh! Hatachoo! Choo! Hetchoo! Chesh!_" Harry blew his nose right before he headed for the bridge. Hopefully he could make it through his shift, and then he'd go see the Doctor.

Harry stood at his station. It was a quiet day, a blessing for Harry, who had been feeling progressively worse all day. To make it worse, he had been fighting the itch in his nose and throat for several minutes. So far, though, he'd been winning and no one had noticed. He thought that he had won, until, "_Atckeshoo!_" He sneezed into the crook of his arm.

Kathryn's head shot around, "Harry?"

He smiled back at her, "Sorry Captain." He said sheepishly. She looked him over critically. She reluctantly turned back to the front.

After Harry's shift he headed for sickbay. He looked both ways down the corridor before coughing wetly. He sniffled, the sniffle tickling his nose, and prompting, "_Hetchoo! Atchooo! Heskcooo!_" He groaned and sniffled experimentally. When it prompted no sneezes, Harry continued.

The doors slid open to sickbay. "Doc?" Harry asked wearily, walking in.

The Doctor looked at him quickly, "Not now, Mr Kim! I have more important matters now."

Harry nodded and left. He headed for his quarters, when Tom Paris approached him with a big grin, "Ready, Buster?" Harry groaned inwardly. He had forgotten all about their Captain Proton simulation today.

"Not really, Tom. I'm really tired." Harry said. It wasn't a complete lie, he _was _exhausted.

Tom stepped forward and looked his friend over. "Hey, you ok? You look terrible."

Harry nodded, "Fine, just really tired. Haven't slept well." Tom nodded slowly and walked Harry to his quarters. "I'm sorry about the holodeck, Tom."

Tom shook his head, "Think nothing of it, Harry. Get some rest, you do look awful." With that, Tom headed off.

As the doors closed behind Harry he doubled over, coughing. After a moment, he righted himself and sniffled. He swiftly put his pyjamas on and curled back up in his spot on his couch. He glanced around himself. The floor and couch were littered with used tissues. He groaned, but made no move to clean them up. Instead he pulled out another. "_Hechoo! Hetooo! Achoo! Ah-ah-ah-Ah-AH_" Harry waited for the big sneeze, but it didn't come. He relaxed, and "_CHOOOOO!_" Harry groaned, blew his nose, and tossed the tissue to the pile on the floor.

Harry shivered and grabbed another blanket. Wrapping it around himself, he fell asleep. He woke up several times throughout the night, coughing, sneezing, or just because his nose was clogged. His alarm went off. Harry sat up. "_Hetchoo! Achoo! Tchoo! Ehchoo! Eitchoo! Atishoo! Choo!_" Harry groaned, and blew his nose, or tried to. He groaned, and settled for wiping it.

Harry dragged himself to the bathroom. Harry took his reflection in. He was pale, with red in his cheeks, his nose was a raw red and running, and his eyes were bloodshot. He cleaned himself up as best he could, and headed for the bridge.

Harry subtly wiped his nose on his sleeve for the eleventh time. He was starting to feel a little dizzy. When was the last time he had eaten? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard, "HARRY!"

He looked up, "Yes Captain?" He forced his words to be clear.

"My ready room," She headed there. Harry nodded and followed.

Kathryn gestured to a seat, and sat down herself. Harry sat, gratefully. "Ensign," She started in a threatening tone, then, looking him over, her expression softened, "Harry, you're ill."

Harry nodded pitifully, not bothering to hide it. He sniffled.

Kathryn sighed, "Well, I was about to chew you out for slacking off."

Harry's eyes widened. "I'b _Histchoo! _Saw-ey _Tchoo!_ Capdan! _Hichoo! Choo! Ehchoo! Echechoo!_"

Kathryn held a tissue box towards him. He gratefully took one and blew his nose wetly. Kathryn winced. "How long have you been ill, Harry?"

"Uh, Fou Daees," He sniffled hard, "Four days."

Kathryn's eyes widened, "Harry! You've been ill that long and haven't seen the Doctor?"

"I did, or rather I tried too," He said congestedly, "He thew me oud."

The captain looked confused. "He threw you out?!" Harry nodded, coughing harshly. He swayed.

Kathryn was out of her seat and beside him in a blink. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Dizzy," Harry whispered. Kathryn helped him out of his chair, and over to her couch. She helped him lay down. She laid the back of her hand on his forehead and gasped. "Harry! You're burning up." She listened to him breathe, "And your lungs sound congested. You need the Doctor."

Harry shook his head vehemently, "Doe! _Hitchoo! Ashoo! Atchoo! Ehchchooo!_"

Kathryn looked worried. "Very well, Harry. I'll abide by your wishes, for now. Come on, I'll help you to your quarters."

Harry relaxed and let her help him up. He insisted on walking across the bridge unassisted. Kathryn let him retain his dignity. As soon as the turbolift doors closed, he sagged. Kathryn caught him. She made a mental note to make sure he was eating; he didn't weigh enough for a man of almost 6 feet.

Kathryn helped him into his quarters. She debated for a moment about pyjamas. She settled on handing him a pair and turning around. A moment later she helped him to his bed. Maternal instincts took over as she tucked him in. She thought about what she could do now. Kathryn sighed as she realized she couldn't leave Harry now. She headed for his living room.

She winced seeing the sheer number of used tissues. _Harry really was miserable_, she thought. She grabbed a trash can and threw them all away. She then washed her hands. Sitting down on a chair, she looked around. Harry's quarters were very neat, with many pictures.

Kathryn paused, thinking she heard something. She bolted for Harry's room. She found him in a shaking ball on his bed, with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was mumbling incoherently in a very innocent, almost child-like voice. Kathryn wrapped her arms around him, and he tensed. He relaxed when she started murmuring comfort to him. Kathryn was disturbed to find Harry's shirt drenched in a cold sweat.

Harry fell back asleep, and Kathryn headed for the living room once more. Retaking her place in the chair, she drifted in and out of sleep. She awoke to the sound of retching. She hurried to the bathroom to find Harry hunched over the toilet. She crouched next to him and gently rubbed circles in his back. He relaxed slightly.

Kathryn helped him back to his bed, and tucked him in once more. She laid her hand on his forehead. She relaxed slightly, while it was still quite warm, it was cooler than before. She heard a soft intake of breath, then, "_Hetcchoo! Cheww! Ehehcitchoo! Ah-ah-AHCHOO!_" Harry then sniffled pitifully and snuggled deeper into his covers. Kathryn smiled maternally. _He looks like a child_, she thought with a soft smile. She brushed a strand of hair from his eyes, and head back for her chair.

Kathryn decided to take up vigil at Harry's bedside, and moved her chair there. "_Hitehchoo! Ehschoo! Ehehchoo! Choo!_" Kathryn laid her hand on Harry's arm. Harry's eyelids fluttered closed and he went stock still.

Kathryn panicked. "Harry!? Harry!" Harry did not respond. "No! HARRY!" Tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks. "No," She whimpered.

A/N: Ok, I have more of this written, but I'd like some feedback on this first. Should I leave it as is, post the next part, or forget it altogether and leave this fandom?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**PART 2:**

"_AHTCHOOOO!_" A huge sneeze erupted from Harry. He groaned. Kathryn was ecstatic.

"_Choo! Hetchoo! Chee! Ehtishoo!_" Harry sneezed several times in the next hours. He woke up coughing more times than Kathryn could count. She winced and held him, rubbing his back each time he did. Kathryn held him through another nightmare. He relaxed, and slept peacefully. She rested her hand on his forehead. He was drenched in sweat. She smiled with relief. His fever had broken.

She let herself fall asleep. She woke to find Harry awake and reading in his bed, sniffling. He looked up, startled when she entered the room. He hopped to his feet, at attention, and then coughed harshly, doubling over. Kathryn caught him by the shoulders. "Back in bed with you, Ensign." Harry nodded, and allowed himself to be tucked in once more.

Kathryn looked him over, "How are you feeling?"

"I'b" Harry was about to say fine when he caught Kathryn's expression, "I feel lousy."

Kathryn nodded, "What's the last thing you remember, Harry?"

Harry thought hard for a moment, "You called me into your ready room." Kathryn nodded and told him what had happened, leaving out his nightmares. He blushed deeply, finding out that his Captain had cared for him.

Kathryn smiled and stood to leave, "I'll be by to see you later, Harry, get some rest. You gave me quite a scare." Harry nodded, a little guiltily.

Kathryn stood outside sickbay for a moment, and then entered. The Doctor headed right over, "Captain, what can I do for you?"

"I came to talk to you about Harry Kim." Kathryn replied.

The Doctor nodded, "What about him?"

"He claims he came in here a few days ago, and you threw him out."

The Doctor nodded again, "I was busy, and he did not appear ill or injured."

Fury filled the Captain's face. "Not ill? Doctor! Harry nearly collapsed on the bridge! He's been ill for five days! His fever got so high last night he was delirious!"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "How is he now?"

Kathryn's eyes flashed red, "Miserable, but refusing to come to see you. His fever broke last night, thank god."

A guilty look crossed the Doctor's face. "I didn't know."

"No. You didn't. But you would have, if you had merely taken two seconds to scan him! You could have prevented a lot of misery for him!" Suddenly her expression fell, and she appeared on the verge of tears, but when she spoke her voice was steady, "Doctor, I thought I lost him last night. He barely recognized me. He was having fits of panic."

The guilty look returned to the Doctor's face. "I would like to examine him."

Kathryn shook her head, "He won't let you. I think it'll be a while before you regain his trust, Doctor. I'll be launching a full investigation soon. " With those words, she left.

Kathryn sank into her chair on the bridge. She had a headache, but that was understandable.

Kathryn headed for Harry's quarters after her shift. She found Harry sitting up in bed, looking much better, reading. She heard the occasional sniffle, but nothing other than that. "Harry?"

Harry, once again, shot to his feet at attention. Kathryn shook her head, "You really need to stop doing that." Harry grinned sheepishly and sat back down. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Captain, thank you."

Kathryn eyed him closely. She had to admit, he did look much better. "You're off another day." Harry opened his mouth to argue, "No buts!" Harry closed his mouth again.

Kathryn nodded to him and almost ran from the room. A guilty look crossed Harry's face when he heard, "_EhtchiCHOO!_" from the other room. Kathryn returned to Harry's room.

"Captain, I," Harry started, to be stopped by Kathryn's hand being held up.

"Nope. I don't want to hear it Harry. You were ill, that is not something you can _Hitesh!_ Sorry, not something you can control." She sniffled. Harry held out the tissue box. She grabbed one and blew her nose. She coughed.

"I think I'm going to go see the Doctor, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Feel better, Captain. I am sorry."

As she left, Harry heard faint sneezes.

Kathryn arrived in sickbay sniffling and coughing. The Doctor rushed her to a biobed and scanned her. He hurried off and grabbed a hypospray. He injected it into her, and immediately she felt better. "What was it, Doctor?"

"A strain of flu-like virus that had crossbred with a cold, I've had a few patients, and managed to create a cure quickly."

"Thank you Doctor." He nodded, and she left.

In her quarters, Kathryn pondered ways to bring up Harry's nightmares. She wanted to help him, but she wasn't sure how to begin.

The following day Harry was at his station early, grumbling under his breath about the changes that had been made in his absence.

A/N: There it is. Part Two. I have another few chapters of this if anyone is interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH CHILD ABUSE! **

**Part 3:**

Kathryn smiled at him, and went about the shift. At the end, she asked, once again, to see Harry in her ready room.

Harry took a seat when Kathryn indicated he should. Harry was slightly concerned for his Captain, she seemed unsure of something. "Captain?"

"Harry, do you trust me?" She began softly.

Harry was even more concerned now, "With my life, Captain."

"Harry, while you were ill, your fever, it was very high, I almost lost you," She looked up, and he could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"You didn't," Harry said softly. He considered going to hug her, but then she continued.

"Harry, you had a couple nightmares," Kathryn said quietly.

Harry swallowed thickly, "What do you mean, Captain?"

Kathryn looked stern for a moment, "Harry, don't hide things from your captain. You know exactly what I mean." Her expression and tone softened, "Harry, if you'll trust me, I'd like to know what they were about."

Harry met her eyes, pain showing in his. He swallowed and nodded. "When I was little, I spent a lot of time inside. My parents thought it was unhealthy, so when I was 8, they sent me to spend a summer with my Uncle, on his farm. The first week went fine, but then," Harry's voice broke, and tears streamed down his face, "He began abusing me, Captain. Physically, emotionally and sexually."

Kathryn's eyes widened, "Harry…"

Harry, however, wasn't finished. "He threatened my parents if I told. So I didn't tell. At the end of the summer, I went home and pretended I had a great time. So when my Uncle lost his house 8 months later, my parents offered him a room in our house. The abuse and threats continued until I was 13, when he beat me so hard I ended up in intensive care. I still have the scars. After that, my uncle was arrested for, and convicted of child abuse, child molestation and attempted murder. He was sentenced to life imprisonment."

Kathryn sat in shock. _5 years?! Harry was abused as a child for 5 years?!_ "You still have the scars?" She managed to choke out. Scars were rare in this day and age, dermal regenerators were very good.

Harry nodded. He pulled off his jacket, and then his shirt. Over his chest ran many scars. Kathryn gasped. "Harry…Who else knows?"

"My family, my doctor on Earth, the court that convicted him, you and I, Captain."

"No one else on Voyager?" Harry shook his head. "The Doctor?" Harry shook his head again.

"That's why you didn't want the Doctor to examine you when your chest was congested," She said, realization dawning on her.

"That is correct, Captain." Harry replaced his shirt and jacket.

"If I may be so bold, Harry, I think it would be beneficial for you to tell at least the Doctor, and Tom Paris."

Harry nodded, "I was thinking about it."

Kathryn looked unsure for a second, "Could I hug you, Harry?"

Harry smiled, stood, and opened his arms. Kathryn wrapped her arms around him. She held him at arms length and studied him. "That reminds me Harry, are you eating enough? You're far too thin."

Harry chuckled. "You sound like my mother, Captain. Yes, I eat enough."

Kathryn smiled good-naturedly and shooed him from her ready room.

Harry headed for his quarters, thinking about what the Captain had said. He _should_ tell the Doctor and Tom.

Harry took a deep breath and rang Tom's quarters. Tom appeared at the door a moment later. "Harry! What can I do you for?"

Harry took a deep breath, and, without looking at Tom, said, "There's something I think you should know."

Tom was, understandably, concerned. He stepped aside and let Harry in. "Do you want anything? A drink?"

Harry shook his head. He followed Tom, and the pair sat down in Tom's living room. "Tom, how much do you know about my childhood?"

Tom shrugged, "Not much, you don't talk about it much."

Harry nodded, "If you want to know, I think I'm ready to tell you."

Tom frowned, "Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want the full story or the short version?"

Tom looked worriedly at his friend, "Whichever is easier for you to tell, Harry."

"When I was 8, I went to spend a summer with my Uncle. After the first week he began abusing me, physically, emotionally and sexually. He threatened my parents if I told. So I didn't. I faked having a great time. So, when my Uncle lost his farm 8 months later, my parents offered him a room at our house. The abuse continued until he put me in intensive care at 13. I still bare the scars. He was sentenced to life imprisonment."

Tom was dead white, his mouth agape, "Harry." Harry swallowed thickly. He met Tom's eyes for the first time that day. Tom saw the truth, the pain, and the need for acceptance in Harry's eyes.

Tom swallowed, unsure what to say, "Harry, this doesn't change our friendship. You're still my best friend, I just understand you better now."

Harry relaxed visibly. Tom fidgeted for a moment, and then asked, "How bad are the scars?"

"Do you want to see them?"

"If you want to show me."

Harry took his shirt off. Tom gasped at the extent of Harry's scars. "I'll kill that bastard." Was all Tom said. Harry smiled slightly. Harry put his shirt back on. Tom looked at his clock, "I've got a shift. Proton later?"

"You know it," Harry said, grinning.

Harry headed for sickbay. He looked around, and, not seeing the Doctor commanded, "Computer, activate EMH."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"Nothing recent Doctor, I assure you," Harry said.

"Mr Kim! I would like to apolo-"

"It's fine, Doctor. I don't blame you. There is, however, something I think you should know. How much of my medical records do you have?"

The Doctor thought a moment, "Why, I never noticed, it only starts when you're 15!"

Harry nodded. "Before then was sealed by a judge. I think you should know, Doctor."

"Mr Kim?"

Harry removed his shirt once more. The Doctor's eyes widened. "Mr Kim, where did you get those scars?!"

"They are not the only ones; they cover almost all of my body. When I was young, I was physically, emotionally, and sexually abused by my Uncle."

The Doctor examined him, and then nodded. "I will add it to my memory banks. Thank you for telling me, Ensign."

Harry smiled, "I think you can call me Harry, Doctor."

"Why did you choose now to inform me?"

Harry merely smiled, "Don't hide things from your captain."

_END_

A/N: So that's all I have from one crazy night of Star Trekking. Space was showing a movie marathon, and this idea had been drifting in my head for a while, what's a girl to do? Let me know what you thought, and stay tuned, if some people are interested, I'm thinking of writing the investigation into the Doctor. Thanks for reading! ~Aiyana


End file.
